Gravity Falls
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Wendy and Robbie take Dipper and Mabel down to their secret park. Only problem is that its haunted! Split into two parts!


Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

Mabel kicked her feet back and fourth in the car. "Dippity dippidy doo." She sang, and Dipper continued to scowl. Wendy had convinced Robbie into driving the four of them to the old park deep in the woods.

"Hey kid, stop singing so excitedly and happily." Robbie called, and Waddles oink'd loudly. "Oh she's just happy Robbie. Leave her be." Wendy said with chill smile, continuing to brush her hair in the passenger seat.

"Yeah Robbie, leave her alone. Anyway Wendy, what were you saying about the last time you've been here?" Dipper asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, the swings are the best. But you guys are going to love the playroom. By you guys, I mean Mabel especially. The guys and I found the park when we were kids, just like you guys. We fixed it up the best we could and we've been coming here every Saturday since."

"Yeah, it was a secret place."

"Yes. But their cool Robbie. I'm telling you Mabel, Tambry's parents own a fun zone building, and we sneaked out a bunch of plastic balls over the years." Wendy said, and Robbie snorted. Wendy hit him in the side jokingly as they both laughed, and Dipper scowled.

"So anyway, we got them all in a pit, which at the bottom, there's a trampoline." Wendy said excitedly, reminiscing.

"I cant' wait!" Mabel and Dipper said excitedly. Dipper cleared his throat softly and become quiet again. But then he sat up quickly, jetting Mabel with his elbow. She rubbed it softly but then turned to Dipper with a smile. "What's up? Gobble, gobble, gobble?"

"Look, I think the park Wendy's talking about is the one in my book." Dipper whispered to her, and Waddles waddled into the front seat, poking Robbie with his nose. He squeaked and almost swerved the car into a tree, eliciting a small giggle from Mabel.

"Get a hand on that pig kid!" Robbie snapped over his shoulder a Mabel, and she reached out and grabbed Waddle's and held him onto her lap. "Sorry Robbie. Say your sorry Waddles." Mabel cooed, holding Waddles up to her chest. He oinked a deep throat snort, and Dipper and Wendy squeaked and giggled.

"Yeah, so funny." Robbie said, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay Robbie, to make you feel better, Waddles and I have a gift for you." Mabel said, fishing around in her back pack. She pulled out a large black sweater, and when Robbie glanced into the driver's mirror, he grimaced. "Okay, not saying it looks exactly bad, but what it is?" He asked.

"Oh, remember last week when you were chasing Dipper around and you ripped your favorite hoodie? Well I made you a new one." Mabel squealed, and flattened it out so that Robbie could see it. He slowed down the car as they were nearing the park, and narrowed his eyes at the reflection.

"Umm… Its covered in glittery stickers and well… Glitter. I've never seen that many diamonds in my life! I can't even wear the sleeves without ruining my reputation-!"

"I think its adorable-!"

"Thank you kid. Of course I'll wear that. I'm going frame that on my wall when I get home." Robbie said the second Wendy finished.

"See kid, he loves it." Wendy said, and Mabel squealed excitedly. "Really, will you put it on now?" Mabel said, holding out the sweater into the front seat. Robbie grimaced when Wendy turned to him. Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit when he didn't say anything. "Come on kid, not right now. I'm driving a car. Alright everyone, the parks right up ahead." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Alright. Park! Park, park, park!" Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. "Everyone shush!" Robbie snarled, mainly at Dipper. Dipper smirked at him.

"Robbie, Robbie will you push me on the swings?!" Mabel squealed, swinging her feet back and fourth excitedly. He frowned hard. "What, but why me-!"

"Well your obviously the strongest Robbie. I want to swing the highest." She said, smiling. Robbie smirked suddenly.

"Yeah… Yeah I am the strongest. Woo hoo. Yep. I'll give you a push or two. Robbie the strong man." Robbie said to himself, tapping his fingers against the side of the wall. "Heh." Dipper snorted.

"Shut up squirt, I'm the strong man." Robbie smirked, and Wendy laughed. "Play nice boys. Ooh, text from Thompson."

"Thompson!" Dipper cheered in a deep voice like any other teenager in Gravity Falls would.

Mabel's braces glinted in the sun as she clapped her hands and smiled. Wendy started talking to Robbie as Dipper pulled out the book again. "Here, I almost forgot, look at this." Dipper said, shoving the book under Mabel's nose. She leaned down and looked at the caption. "Mysterious Haunted Park." She said out loud, and then Dipper started to read aloud.

"This is one of the most creepiest and dangerous places in Gravity falls. It has no name. Its origins date back to the eighteen hundreds, when the late and great George Washington crossed through on his way to the civil war. Cool. There is no official name, but it is nicknamed 'Dead man's Pit'." Dipper started, and Mabel and him frowned.

"Dead man's pit…. Oh no."

"We're here." Wendy smiled. Robbie stopped the car and when the car doors were opened, Dipper and Mabel stared in silence.

"Um… There is a beware sign right there. And all along the roads!" Mabel squeaked seriously. Dipper looked around at the obviously creeper park. There were cobwebs and cemetery tombs. Graffiti all over the slides and playground area. And the swings, the robes made of iron and the seats made of dirty wood, were squeaking in the wind. There was an air of dead and creepiness. The pit Wendy had been talking about, had been filled with plastic play balls, but they were dusty and looking broke. Wendy frowned.

"Man. We haven't been here in while, huh Robbie?" Wendy said, shivering a little.

"What, but you guys said you go here every Saturday?!" Dipper and Mabel said, their lips starting to quiver fearfully. Dipper hit his face hard once, and then set his face into a stone like pose. "Yeah… When we were eleven. We haven't been allowed back here ever since we told our parents that the park even existed. For some reason they freaked when they found out. We've been forbidden ever since. But hey, we're old enough to drive, and therefore we can go wherever we want." Wendy said happily.

"Aw man." Dipper said, flipping open the book. He turned to the correct page as Mabel and Waddles got out slowly and cautiously. Dipper frowned sadly.

"Let's go squirt, I'm locking the car." Robbie said, and Dipper climbed out of the car slowly, the book pressed to his nose softly. "I suspect that the park is filled with multiple levels of time paradox strings. The electricity in the air, used with my hand held device, is evidence. When the sun hits the metal iron sign fully, spreading across every spread of it, it shines suspiciously. It glows angrily and even utters a loud sizzling sound, like a crackle of such nature. It would be stupid and simple minded for me to touch it, but I suspect it is an unlocked portal." Dipper said, frowning. Robbie stayed behind him, frowning slightly.

"What, Doctor buzz kill what are you talking about?" He asked, and Dipper frowned. "Nothing. Mabel!" Dipper called, and then ran forward. Robbie let him go, but went to stand by Wendy.

"Mabel look at this, the book says that aliens and supernatural creatures call this place home. _I have confirmed my suspicions. There are aliens monitoring this park. How, with cameras and some type of futuristic technology far beyond our human expertise. These aliens visit here once a week, each time on Monday. Dangerous. Do not proceed if you see them. Do not hesitate to run if they see you. I have witnessed an abduction, and it would be smart of me to not come back here. I warn whoever owns the book to stay away from this park._

_ It has a skull carved into the biggest slide. A large pit near a picnic table. You can barely see the sun through the tops of the trees, which are all old and brittle. I have put signs along the roads, trying to convince people to turn back and go away from here. I hope you do not suffer the same fate as-!_"

"Hey female tiny girl, don't you want a push on the swings?" Robbie called, interrupting Mabel. She walked forward, every fiber of her being wanting to go home.

"Mabel… Today's Monday."

"I know." She whispered, and the two of them walked over to Robbie and Wendy. She was sitting on the left swing, and Mabel sat on the right.

"I'll give you a push Wendy." Dipper said, and then got behind Wendy. "Okay little dude, just try not to kill me by letting me go flying , okay dude?" She said, smiling in a real chill like manner. Robbie chortled at the hint of Dipper's strength. "I bet he makes it two feet at the most." Robbie laughed, and then gave Mabel a push that sent her almost flying out of the swing.

"Strong man!" Robbie said, holding out his arms in a wide and mocking pose. He wasn't paying attention though, and so he got hit by Mabel's heavy body when she came flying back. "Oops, sorry Robbie." Mabel called out. He went flying backwards and hit his back on the ground. When Mabel swung forward ,her feet scrapped his face. He hissed in pain.

"It's okay." Robbie said with a grim and angry smile. "Strong man!" Dipper laughed hard. He pushed Wendy smoothly, and they both fell into an easy conversation.

"Hey Robbie, have you ever seen any aliens here?" Mabel said when Robbie got back up on his feet. He pushed her softer then before, not feeling eager to get kicked in the nose again. "Aliens, twerp have you gotten into the smile dip again?"

"Ha!" Mabel laughed. "No, I'm serious. Did you guys ever see anything weird around this park?" Mabel asked, and Dipper looked up curiously.

"Now that you think about it, yes. But it definitely wasn't aliens." Robbie said, rolling his eyes. Dipper frowned softly. "What was it?"

"Footprints. Big ones. It was Bigfoot, I'm sure of it." Robbie said, and Wendy chuckled. "Yeah, so he claims. But sometimes when we came here at night, we saw lights moving in weird patterns. It was pretty cool though."

"Do you think it could have been aliens?"" Dipper asked, and Wendy shrugged. "No idea. But then sometimes we'd be here, put something down, go back to the car and come back, and the stuff would have moved. We didn't see anyone, but maybe someone was pulling a prank or something."

"Or maybe s_omething _had been pulling a prank. Hey, isn't downtown Gravity falls close to here?" Mabel asked, and Wendy nodded. "Yeah, pretty much a few miles that way." She said, pointing north. "Dipper, isn't scary and tall and slender monster supposed to be somewhere in the woods surrounding the downtown woods of Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked. Dipper nodded softly, but then he gasped.

"Mabel your right. I can't wait to go check it out. Want to come with?" Dipper asked, mainly to Mabel. Robbie and Wendy both nodded. "Yeah sure." They both shrugged. "Wendy, you do realize that we're not going to find anything." Robbie said, and Wendy shrugged. "You never know Robbie, anything can happen in Gravity Falls." They said, and there was a static sound. All four of them turned around.

"Wha-! Ahhh!"

To be continued.


End file.
